Let's Get GABBY with Abby
by KellyRoxton
Summary: He'd broken her when he left, but can he fix her now that he's back and so many things have changed?
1. Chapter 1

Abby was escorted into the radio station by Tony and was greeted warmly by her co-workers Steve and Amy.

"Stevie, thank you ever so much for covering some of my shift this evening, Ducky has worked so hard, and I needed to be there for him." Abby gave him a big smile and opened her arms to receive the hug she was waiting for and after adjusting her headphones he pulled her close before placing her hand on the microphone and walking towards the door.

"Anytime Abby. You know of course that some of your callers were a little put off by you absence, and I don't think they asked the questions they were calling to ask, but I told them you would be here by the witching hour and your thirty minutes early. Go Figure." He shakes Tony's hand before walking out the door.

The sound of a fog horn had Tony jumping and knocking over a stack of cds.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all have been nice to Steve tonight. He was very gracious taking part of my shift while I was out celebrating Ducky's graduation. Yup, it was tonight that he got his degree and it's official. Now it's time for me to get back to work so if you have something to chat about give me a call it's time to get Gabby with Abby so while we're waiting for the next few callers to phone in. Here's a word from our sponsors." Abby flipped a switch and gave Tony a grin.

"Okay Tony it's time for you to get back to the bar and have some fun with Ziva, it's Friday, and the night is still young. So come give me a hug and get outta here." Tony followed her instructions and was just about to say….

"Tony, I know I know I'll call if I need you, but I won't tonight, Amy is giving me a ride home, but you can double check with her on your way out if it'll make you feel better." The foghorn sounded again leaving Tony reaching for his weapon.

"Well it's time to get back to business and to say goodnight to all the early birds who are up way past their bed times. I hope your listening right now Ducky, I'm so proud of you, congrats again on getting your degree. When I get home let's have a treat and go out for breakfast. Sleep well."

Amy informed Abby that the first caller of the night was ready and transferred the call to her. "Okay Cynthia get gabby with Abby and tell me in what way is your boss driving you crazy?"

The hours flew by, and she was amazed that she never realized how many people were awake during this time of night. Yes, Abby was a clubber and a night owl, but this whole other world consisted of people from all walks of life.

Amy had already switched control of the next show over to booth three; the booth with a view, it was in the very front of the building and had a huge window so that people could see in as they passed it. Wednesday night was Abby's night in the booth, it was the only night that her show was on earlier in the evening; it provided the early risers with the opportunity to call at their decent hour and air their concerns. Whenever she worked in that booth she felt like she was in a fishbowl and people were tapping at the glass to get their attention. It was a shared feeling amongst all who worked that booth.

"Abby you ready to go darlin?" Amy asked as she walked over to her. Abby nodded her head and Amy could see a flash of pain cross her features.

"Another headache Abby?"

"Yeah, it's just cause I'm tired I'll be fine once I get home." They chatted a few more minutes with Abby switching the subject off of her head as they made their way to the car.

Twenty minutes later Amy and Abby were at Ducky's front door. He decided that instead of taking Abby out to breakfast like she suggested, that he'd make her the waffles that he knew she loved, and often would beg him to make.

"I caught the last hour of the show ladies, and I must say great job with that teenager Abby. Amy, would you like to stay for breakfast I'm making waffles?" he asked as he smiled at the nice woman. Amy declined saying that she had a date with the man of her dreams in her dreams. She gave Ducky a hug and as he was walking her out she told him that Abby had another headache and was trying to hide it.

"Ducky, we were going to go out for breakfast cause this is your party weekend, but you sure know how to wrap me around your little finger. You know I can't resist your famous waffles." She grins in the direction he's in.

"Yes, Abby I heard you on the show last night you always know when I'm listening don't you. Anyway I thought you deserved a treat I know how tired you are and figured you would just fall asleep in your eggs if we went out to breakfast." Giggling at the image Abby shook her head unconsciously wincing at the pain the action had caused.

"How bad is the pain Abigail?" Ducky asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh Dr. Mallard it's been worse, and its certainly not bad enough that we have to be all formal this morning. She was trying to change the subject when she asked "do I get fresh cream and strawberries on my waffles, I've been a good girl today?" Still with a look of concern knowing that Abby wouldn't tell him anyway he walked over to the ice box and took out the bowl of fresh cream and strawberries that she was so fond of.

"But of course my dearest Abigail."

Breakfast was spent going over some of her callers which led to Ducky profiling a few of them, and as she was giggling at Ducky's last observation the phone started ringing.

"Want me to get that?" Abby asked Ducky.

"No my dear I'm not on call this weekend let the machine earn it's keep. I'd rather finish my breakfast and chat with you before you're too tired to stay awake. I'll return the call later if it's needed." They both were quiet when the machine answered.

Ducky's voice rang through the kitchen. "You have reached the Mallard residence please leave all the pertinent information after the tone." A few seconds passed and the beep came.

"Ducky it's Gibbs I just back into town, I was hoping you were home. Congratulations on your graduation, I tried to get here for it but there was a freak storm that stranded me in Florida overnight. I was heading over to your house to surprise you-" the machine cut him off. Glancing over at Abby, Ducky didn't know what to do or say to her.

Pushing her plate away, Abby got up from the table. "Ducky, my bed is calling me I'm going to head over and get some much needed sleep. Breakfast was wonderful thank you so very much." Holding out her hand Ducky placed her key and stick in it and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

A kiss on his cheek and Abby was gone out the back door to the guest house with the walking stick helping her make the journey.

After Abby had left it had taken Ducky twenty minutes to call Jethro back. "Oh Jethro, where have you been?" Ducky mumbled to thin air while dialing the numbers that would reach him.

Abby made it into the shower before the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and just sat there crying. She hadn't heard his voice in almost a year, and the last time words were spoken they had crushed her heart, and to hear his voice again talking as if everything was fine in the world just tore her heart to shreds.

It'd taken her a while to shake off some of the sadness that hearing his voice had settled within her; she realized that she really needed to get out of the shower before she turned into a prune. Just the thought of turning into a purple wrinkly permanent prune left her giggling. Abby dried off and slipped into her favorite night shorts and tank top, and headed for the coffin; she needed to feel protected and safe and that was the one place where she felt at home.

Gibbs apologized for missing Ducky's graduation, and wanted to know how everyone was, but was mostly concerned about Abby. He had stopped by her place and learned that she had moved. Her neighbors informed him that she left in the middle of the night and never said goodbye; like a thief sneaking out.

He tried her cell and found out that his call was being blocked, so he rang her at the lab and found out that it was no longer her extension, and when he called the main switch board he was informed that she no longer worked there, and hadn't for almost a year.

Ducky accepted his apology and answered most of the questions concerning the team, and hesitated slightly when he explained to him that she had taken a job and had moved out of her apartment and was staying with a friend. He continued to tell him that if she was blocking his calls she must have her reasons. He was beginning to let his anger brew when he confessed that he wasn't sure of what happened between the two of them, but whatever it was it had devastated her.

Gibbs sighed. "Ducky I don't remember exactly what I said to her that night she came over and I struck out at her so badly. I was pretty wasted and feeling sorry for myself, and truth be told resenting the world knowing that I had to live through the pain of learning my wife and daughter were no longer alive, when it felt like I had just held them and said goodbye. I was angry at the world, and I took it out on her. Duck, there is so much you don't know about her and how scared and vulnerable she was when we first met, and now with all of this happening I just need to talk to her. Please try Ducky, I want to apologize to her. I need to apologize to her."

It was Ducky's turn to sigh. "Okay Jethro the next time I talk with Abigail I will give her your message, but I will respect her wishes regardless of what she decides." Gibbs agreed, but could hear a note in Ducky's voice which left him curious.

"Okay Ducky I'll be in touch I'll probably head in to NCIS on Monday and see if Jenny has any openings. So we'll talk more then."

Ducky agreed and hung up the phone. He walked towards the mess in the kitchen and started to clean up and vowed to go and check on Abby that afternoon as he thought to himself that he was so glad that they were having the team over to have a movie night. He had to prepare the others for the Gibbs invasion.

* * *

**Author's note: I know I know I'm still working on my other story but like most of you I had inspiration in the middle of the story and Amy told me to just get it down don't wait to start writing and I know she's so busy so Dani is going to help us out on this adventure. Three Cheers for Dani. Hope you like this story. I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**I have changed what happened after Hiatus and I'm not going to follow the story line. I'm not saying that little things from those great episodes won't pop in at different times to help my story along but it's fanfiction and it's my story so buckle up and prepare to journey along. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Usual Disclaimer for the show it's not mine no matter how many times i have pestered Santa.

This Chapter is Dedicated to Dani (who was under the weather). Mish (who's going through a lot right now and I'm here for when you need me). Britta (Because I thought this would hopefully make you smile.)

Hugs and Love to you all and Happy Reading.

* * *

That evening found Ducky's living room invaded with the agents, who were all curled up on the couch, enjoying a movie that Abby had seen so many times she could act it out in her sleep. Drinking and laughing Abby was trying to not let it show that her headache was still bothering her. Ducky didn't realize she was still in pain, he just assumed she was still bothered by Jethro's call.

Earlier, while Abby was attempting to make the popcorn on her own Ducky had filled the team in. He let them know exactly what he had told Gibbs because when he showed up on Monday he'd be looking to them to give him the answers that Ducky himself had refused to give. McGee was pretty upset that Gibbs couldn't remember the conversation that had turned Abby's world upside down.

"That Bastard" McGee mumbled to himself. Abby walked in just after McGee had muttered his curse.

"Guys, Ya know I love you all, but we can't blame Gibbs. I was lost in thought while crossing that street. I've accepted what happened, please stop placing the blame on his shoulders. In a few days I'm pretty sure you'll be working with him again, and he needs you to have his six, cause you know damn well he'll have yours. Just please keep me out of it."

The party broke up shortly there after as they were all distracted wondering what Monday would bring, but none of them missed Abby's motion for a group hug. They made their way over to her and she got what she wanted.

Monday found the team all arriving at the same time. It was unspoken but each knew that neither of them wanted to be the first there if in fact Gibbs was back. When they arrived at their desks there was no sign of the Boss's return.

Ducky strolled through the office a little while later to check on the team; he had just dropped Abby off at her class. With a nod of encouragement, he made his way downstairs to autopsy silently letting them know that if and when they needed to talk they knew his door was always open to them.

Two hours had passed for Abby at class and it became apparent that the tension in her body wasn't going to ease up; she was dropping everything she handled. Her heart was hurting; all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. None of which had gone unnoticed by Lee. He pulled her aside and told her that he was bringing her home and that she should take the rest of the day off. He warned her that it she's been pushing herself too hard these past few months, almost as if demons were after her.

Abby phoned Amy on the way to Ducky's house to let her know that Lee was driving her home and to pick her up at the house instead of the classroom.

"Amy, I'm fine, I just kept dropping everything in class and even though it's plastic, Lee has decided that I need to have a day at home and just chill out and relax." Abby listened while Amy gave her a lecture about taking better care of herself and half agreed on some of the topics. Having arrived at the house she cut the conversation short and let Lee escort her to the front door of the guest house.

"Darlin, make sure to call Ducky and let him know that you are here and that Amy will pick you up later for the talk show." He unlocked the door and passed the key back to Abby. She gave him and hug and promised to call Ducky in a few minutes and then take a nap.

She phoned Autopsy right after she got into her old fashioned night gown. "Autopsy, Palmer Here"

"Hey Jimmy its Abby is Ducky around?"

"Yes, he's here but he just gave me that look, can I put you on speaker phone?" Jimmy knew she would say yes so he had already hit the button.

"Hey Ducky I got a little dropsy during my session this morning so I caught a ride home." Ducky paused what he was doing and looked towards the speaker phone with concern.

"Abigail, is everything all right? Do you need me there?" Ducky said as he reached for another instrument awaiting her answer.

"No, Ducky I just need some time and sleep I guess this weekend really took it outta me. So what did Tony try to pull on Ziva this morning Ducky?" Abby missed working with them as much as she missed seeing them everyday.

"Abigail, nice try with the change of subject, but are you sure? I can't hear you nodding Abby." Ducky said with a smirk.

"Duckster stop that it creeps me out when you do that! Yes, I'm fine, do I have to start calling you Big Bad Voodoo Daddy cause you can see everything?" Abby said as she started to laugh.

"No, one nickname for me is enough. As for your question about our Dear Anthony, he faxed a memo that said it was required that all NCIS women wear a skirt twice a week and he got two of the new female agents to start complaining about it so he really had her going there until finally she went up to see Jenny, and before you ask, no there hasn't been any retaliation so far." Abby was laughing again and Ducky was pleased to hear the sound.

"Oh I can't wait till Ziva calls in tonight, Tony's gonna pay for this, and so are the two newbies! I feel really bad for them."

Jimmy pipes in.. "Abby, I want to thank you for what you said to my cousin. She was amazed that I knew you, and I became the 'cool' cousin, plus it really helped her parents understand the problem that was going on. They really had no idea. So they will of course be baking something in appreciation."

"Awww Jimmy thank you I was glad to help, I'm sure there were others out there who were listening and we got a chance to help them also."

Just then the whoosh of the door was heard and Gibbs walked in followed behind by Tony, Ziva and McGee.

"Jehro, I'm assuming by the gun and badge at your hip that the director has reinstated you" Ducky asked.

"Yes, Ducky she did" as he reached out his hand to shake Ducky's "It feels so good to be home. Now all I have to do is make peace with Abby and get her back where she belongs in the forensic lab. Home with us. I don't care what it takes I'm going to get her back!"

A gasp was heard and then dial tone vibrated loudly throughout the room. Ducky was looking to the floor, Tony had a hand on Ziva, and Jimmy looked shell shocked, but McGee had finally had enough.

"You Bastard!" was all that was heard before he punched Gibbs forcing him to stumble into the tray of instruments Ducky was working with. McGee muttered something that sounded like "I'm sorry Abby, I just can't" and walked out.

Getting back to his feet Gibbs looked to Ducky. "What the hell was that all about? Can someone fill me in on what just happened here?" Ducky looked to Tony and Ziva first. "Class ended early she returned home." Then turned to Jimmy with a look that spoke volumes.

"Why don't you take a break Jimmy" was all they needed to hear as Tony and Ziva immediately left to go find McGee, and then go to Abby.

Ducky walked over to one of the stools and sat down. Taking off his glasses he started to rub his forehead.

"What ever happened at your house Gibbs, Abigail hasn't spoken a word about it. We know you upset her. On her way home she decided to stop at a new club that had just opened, from what I understand she didn't want to see any of her outside of work friends." Ducky sighed.

"She just wanted to be a no one in a crowd, and after only a few minutes of being there and quite a few shots she couldn't stand the loud music or the crowd. She said it felt like it was closing in on her, so she left to head home to Bert." He looked up to see Gibbs staring at the floor.

"Finish Ducky."

"As she was crossing the street to catch a cab, a drunk driver ran the red light and she was hit. All of her id's were locked in the trunk of her car all she had on her was cash and her car keys. No identification at all when the ambulance arrived at the scene. Two days Abby spent in the hospital in and out of consciousness. Monday morning when she didn't show up to work or answer numerous phone calls Tony stopped by her apartment and figured out that she hadn't been there since she left for work on Friday." Ducky was restless so he started to pick up the instruments that Gibbs had knocked over and was cleaning up the work space.

"Getting concerned he called McGee and asked him to try and track her location from her cell. I was standing at McGee's desk when he got the location. We met Tony and Ziva there, and found her cell under a car. We then spotted her car in a parking lot not to far away. We took note of the new club that just opened that weekend, the bartender provided us with the information that an unknown patron was hit attempting to catch a cab and was taken to George Washington Hospital condition unknown. By the time we made it there she was just coming around and beginning to ask for us. A few days later she was released with some broken ribs, quite a few stitches, and a lot of pain numbing medicine." Ducky had managed to pick up all of the fallen instruments in the time it took him to fill Gibbs in; he reached for his coat and headed towards the exit.

Gibbs just stood there with one hand fisted shaking his head, "What aren't you telling me Ducky? There is something else isn't there!"

With a long sigh Ducky looked up and into Gibbs's eyes. All the weariness and heartbreak were flowing off Ducky in waves. "She took a very bad blow to the head."

Taking a breath Ducky continued.

"She's blind Jethro. Abigail can't see a thing." Crash! Gibbs had picked up the tray stand Ducky had been using and threw it. Ducky continued not paying attention to Gibbs.

"We've been through two operations and neither has worked. There is one piece of bone that is so close to her brain area that it is very tricky and if her headaches get worse they are going to have to go in and remove it. So far, she won't consent and is trying to hide how bad the headaches are getting but we can tell by the amount of medication she is going through. Even her bouncy ways can't hide it when it's really bad." Gibbs finally stopped throwing things around.

"I have to see her Ducky! She's blocked my calls where is she staying? Damn it what have I done."

"She doesn't want to see you, and right now it's not about you, it's about her. She is dealing with so much, and I'm going to respect her decisions. She has made great strides in dealing with this. and I don't think you seeing her will help. So I am going to decline to tell you where she is." Ducky stated firmly. "I'm going out for lunch. I'll see you when I get back if you get a case while I'm gone I'll have my cell on." With that Ducky left autopsy and didn't want to wait for the elevator. He took the stairs up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs just stood in the autopsy room with waves of sadness flooding over him before turning on his heel and leaving the room. He noticed the other agents scattering as he made his way to his desk taking up residence briefly before checking his watch and heading towards the elevator. Minutes later he had acquired his target; Ducky's car.

He maintained a safe following distance making sure he remained undetected. Halfway there Gibbs was pretty sure he knew where Ducky was going, and by extension where Abby was staying, but when he turned onto Ducky's street and noticed Tony's car out front he was positive that this was where she was staying. He knew the timing wasn't right, and that he'd fair better under different circumstances so he continued to drive past Tony's car and returned to the office.

Meanwhile, in Abby's apartment, the others were all talking at once about what to do. Abby had had enough when she puckered her lips and let out the shrillest whistle that echoed around the room.

"Okay, Guys cool it! There's nothing more to discuss! I'm fine it just took me by surprise is all. Knowing Gibbs he'll be appearing sometime soon, and I'll have to face him, and then it'll be over. I'm a big girl and I love all that you do for me especially the rides to and from where I need to go and I'm so grateful to have you all in my life but you can't blame Gibbs." Abby took a deep breathe and continued.

"He's back working with you guys; I need you to take care of each other and him, and what I said last night still sticks. Now, this little lunch soiree is officially over with. I need my sleep, so I can be clear headed on the radio. After my klutziness this morning I need the rest so I can have my wits about me. Give me a group hug and get back to work."

She held out her arms and received the hug she wanted along with a separate hug from each member. Ducky was the last whispering in her ear.

"Are you sure my dear? I could play hookie today." Giggling, Abby pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Ducky, I'm fine pinkie promise." Abby paused from the stairs. "McGee, please lock the door on your way out and someone hit the stereo, and don't forget if you wanna chat later you know my digits." Abby smiles as she heads up the stairs to the bedroom. She knows they're still there, and can't control her giggles as she turns to face them.

"Hey McGee, I'm going to get you a shirt that says 'I punched out Gibbs and survived to tell the tale'!" With a cheeky grin Abby was off to her room.

McGee stood dumbstruck at Abby's remark while Tony, Ziva and Ducky all struggled to control their laughter.

McGee mumbled something and Tony leaned in and said "Could ya say that again McMumbles?"

"I can't believe I did that. I know the thought has run through my mind so often, I was so furious at him but to actually punch him. I am so fired, I just broke so many rules and regs it's not even funny Tony." Giving a pointed look at Tony and heading out to the car.

Ziva slapped Tony and Ducky hit the stereo and made sure the music was on just how Abby liked it before locking the door on his way out behind them.

They arrived back to work to find the director and Gibbs making their way down the stairs.

Looking at everyone she asks "does anyone have a problem if Gibbs takes the lead? Tony you did a great job and it will be marked in your file. I know that you will be ready for your own team soon." Waiting for a response from each of them they acknowledged with a nod except for McGee who was looking down at his shoes.

"Agent McGee is there a problem here I should know about?" Director Sheppard asked as she walked up to him.

Gibbs stepped in front of her blocking her path. "I've got this Director, my team is all here and accounted for. I have to start repairing the damage I did when I left." Jenny acknowledged this with a nod before heading back upstairs.

Turning around to face McGee, Gibbs is met with his stare and there's so many emotions running through them. Anger, hate, remorse, are the three Gibbs can see right off the bat but the hesitation doesn't go unnoticed either.

"I didn't know is a very lame excuse but it's the only one I can offer at the moment and it's the truth so you will have to accept it. I will have to apologize to her in the near future but right now we've got a case. Grab your gear." He goes into the details of what has happened as they scramble for their gear and head to the elevator.

Eight hours later and Abby is having a good night at work; she was having a good phone night. It seems that everyone wanted to chat with her about their problems, and long ago she accepted the ideal that the best way to find out how small your own problems are is to listen to someone else's.

It was nearing ten o'clock when Abby got the call from Ziva.

"Hey everyone its Ziva, and I bet she's got a real good story to tell us about Tony."

"Abby, I don't know why I fall for these silly childish pranks he pulls, but I do every time. I say it won't happen again it does. This morning I got to work early and I thought I was the first here. There was a memo on my desk stating that it was from Human Resources and that the women had an updated dress code and that we would be required to wear skirts two out of the five days we work." Abby couldn't help herself, she almost immediately starts giggling.

"I heard two other agents talking about it near the vending machines so I didn't think it was a joke. I made my way upstairs to talk with our director who comically informed me that I had been the butt of yet another joke. I need your help Abby; I need you to help me get back at Tony."

Abby couldn't mask her sigh.

"It's quite a feat to get one over on Tony, he knows you are going to retaliate. My advice is to just wait for the right opportunity and then hit him where it hurts the most." Abby and Ziva continued to talk for a few more minutes until Ziva let her know that she had to finish up the paperwork that was still on her desk so she could go home soon.

Tony knew that Ziva was itching to call Abby so he mentioned that Ducky had just sent him an email and he was going to go and see him. He knew that Ducky had that portable radio downstairs and he could listen in to what the girls are planning. He flew down to autopsy because he knew Amy would put Ziva right through to Abby; concentrating on Ducky when he entered, he didn't see Gibbs sitting at Ducky's desk

"Ducky, Ziva is calling Abby right now, can I flip it on down here and see what the ladies have to say?" Tony asks and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Gibbs on the stool over near the radio.

"Of course Tony, I have a feeling you're in for trouble when those two put their minds together." Chuckling softly, Ducky looks up and sees the confusion written on Jethro's face.

"Our dear Abigail was offered a job on the radio when she lost her eye sight. A close friend of hers owns the station and offered her a position hosting a radio talk show. It's become quite popular. People call in and tell her their problems and in between she plays some 80's music, it's not exactly her type of music but she's good at picking the right song to go along with the problem."

Tony had switched on the radio and after a few commercials they heard Abby and Ziva finishing up their conversation followed by the "Girls just wanna have fun" song that Abby chose so well.

"I'm not falling for that Abby, I know you two will put your heads together and I just have to strike out first." With a nod towards Gibbs and a goodnight to Ducky. Tony went upstairs to let the others know that he was leaving for the evening.

Ducky and Gibbs kept listening to some of the advice that she was handing out. Hearing her voice on the radio had Gibbs' hand reaching for the phone.

Ducky knew that his friend wanted more than anything to call Abby, so he tried to get his mind off of it.

"Jethro, her friend says that she's a natural at this. As soon as she went on the air his ratings went up and the letters started pouring in. Not to mention the calls. They are even talking about letting the show go national." Ducky has finished cleaning his last instrument and he's getting ready to go. Gibbs must have zoned out while listening to Abby and as he looked up at Ducky he realized with a heavy heart that so much had changed.

* * *

Author's note: Merry Christmas to everybody!! Thank you to DANI!! My Great Beta J Thank you to my readers. I love it that you keep reading. You All Get an ABBY HUG.


End file.
